Tu m'avais promis que tu me dirais toujours tout
by Hamsti
Summary: La mère d'Hermione est en phase terminale et confie son plus grande secret à sa fille, la vie ensuite ne peut que basculer. HG & RL.
1. Pas toi

Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Jeune fille aux cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, yeux clairs et vifs qui regardaient le monde avec rage et désir mêlés. Ses lèvres d'un rose aux teintes de pêche faisaient l'envie de tous les hommes sorciers et moldus depuis des lunes, tandis que la chute de ses reins en étourdissait plus d'un. Sa poitrine généreuse se laissait toujours entrevoir dans ce fin tissus de toile blanc qu'elle arborait en marchant et elle prenait un malin plaisir à ce qu'on puisse l'observer à souhait. Ses dents avaient la blancheur des plus délicates perles . Son cou, lui, était gracile, délicat et mince, comme toute personne dans l'aristocratie. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger avant de ne vendre sa vie en échange de la sienne. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se battre à la sortie de Poudlard, dès que la guerre prit fin et que la misère prit place dans sa vie. Pourquoi continuer alors qu'on est si laide ? Se disait-elle tous les jours en se regardant dans le miroir, alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui déchirait le cœur. Ils étaient morts, _tous_, sa famille avait péri dans un accident d'avion sauf sa mère, qui terminait ses jours dans un hôpital à Londres. Ne pouvant plus vivre qu'avec ce simple travail de secrétaire pour le ministère, elle dû faire ce qu'il se devait... Vendant son corps aux inconnus, aux bêtes dont le désir ne serait jamais assouvi qu'au travers de jambes écartées pour de l'argent. La jeune femme n'avait d'autre choix, elle devait payer les soins pour sa mère, se refusant à la laisser puis, l'homme partageant sa vie, son guide, sa lumière, ne faisait simplement pas assez d'argent pour l'aider financièrement... Le seul lien la maintenant avec une vie antérieure était elle, cette dame forte au regard encore pétillant malgré la souffrance, et c'est pourquoi Hermione s'évertuait à la garder en vie. Mais l'odyssée de cette vie en chute ne devait pas se terminer aujourd'hui, car au coin d'un lit, quand la mort guette chacun de nos mouvements, les langues se délient, les oreilles se tendent et le cœur parle de lui-même, à l'agonie, incapable de garder ce qu'il voulait secret. Aujourd'hui, en cette nuit de janvier, Hermione Jane Granger se tenait, les cheveux auréolés de taches de neige, prenant la main de sa mère bien serrée, liant ses doigts en une dernière prière. Elle la regardait, soumise au poids que ces deux sentiments créaient en elle. La lumière trop blanche dévoilait chaque ride que la maladie avait formé sur le corps de cette femme, c'était plus que quiconque aurait pu supporter après tant de décès. La sorcière s'approcha d'autant plus, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Ma chérie, il y a une histoire que je ne t'ai jamais raconté... »

_Peu importe cette histoire, se disait Hermione, je te veux en vie c'est tout... _La brunette tira une chaise inconfortable tout près du chevet de sa mère, la fixant de ses deux prunelles noisettes emplies d'incompréhension. Les deux parentes semblaient tissées ensemble par un fil tellement fort que rien ni personne n'aurait pu les séparer en cet instant.

« Tu sais... je n'ai pas toujours été parfaite...

-Moi non plus, Maman, mais...

-À ton âge environ, peut-être un peu plus vieille, je me... prostituais... pour gagner de l'argent que je donnais à mes parents... C'est comme ça qu'on faisait dans le temps ma princesse... Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de l'un de mes client et cet amour n'a jamais disparu...

-Tu parles de... de Papa ?!

-Non, bien entendu, ton père était un bel amour calme, respectueux, sans plus. Pas de passion dans le regard, simplement, une routine... Une vie prévue d'avance... sauf pour une chose...

Elle inspira un coup, tentant de reprendre son souffle et continua:

-Je me mariai avec ton père jeune et son argent me permit d'arrêter mon « travail », tu sais... mais je gardais le contact avec cet homme, ce passionné, ce fervent amant... Je ne pouvais le quitter... une journée sans lui était une torture, ma peau, mon âme, mon cœur, tout en moi hurlait pour qu'il me revienne... C'était durant la guerre des sorciers, il en était un... Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard. Donc, je me mariai avec ton père et il voulut alors avoir des enfants... Nous... fîmes ce qu'il faut pour y parvenir, après bien des années, rien ne marchait... Quand je voyais mon amant, je prenais les précautions nécessaires, une erreur n'était pas permise... mais... un soir... nous avions bu et le tout se passa... Je ne sus jamais si ma grossesse vint de lui ou des nombreux efforts de ton père... À la nouvelle de ma grossesse, il s'enfuit pour ne jamais revenir...

Hermione figea, regardant soudainement au-dessus de la tête de sa mère, préférant ne pas admettre la réalité. C'était trop douloureux juste d'y penser.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda platoniquement la jeune sorcière qui cachait son désespoir.

-Rémus, Rémus Lupin. »

Un haut-le-cœur prit la brunette qui vida le reste de son estomac dans une corbeille à côté du lit. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, _pas lui_. Son corps vacilla vers le sol sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. _Pas lui_. Elle, Hermione Jane Granger, vivait avec ce même Rémus Lupin qui avait couché avec sa mère, qui serait peut-être son... _père... _La jeune femme attrapa la corbeille de nouveau, vomissant encore ses tripes, pour la seconde fois, secouée et ébranlée. Elle devait lui parler, demander des explications avant de ne passer l'anneau à son doigt... _Et si tout cette histoire n'avait été que de l'inceste... ? _Elle eut si mal en cet instant, Hermione crut qu'elle mourrait, là, devant les yeux coupables de sa mère malade.


	2. La fin d'une si belle danse

Lorsqu'il rentra, le sorcier trouva la lampe du salon allumée. Les rayons éclairaient le visage de porcelaine de notre douce Hermione, ses traits semblaient songeurs quoique captivés parce que ce que livre décrivait. Rémus approcha lentement, retirant son manteau côtelé et fripé sur les épaules, puis, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres, il se glissa aux côtés de sa belle, lui embrassant tendrement le nez. Elle leva la tête, l'observant une seconde avant de ne répondre à son rire. Rapprochant sa tête, il posa une main sur le cou mince de la jeune femme, voulant qu'elle réduise la distance les séparant. Leurs deux souffles se rejoignaient, inlassablement, comme un cercle qui ne se termine jamais. La brunette fut la première à céder, écrasant ses lèvres douces sur la bouche de son amant. Elle fit insérer sa langue, ne perdant pas de temps, puisque chaque seconde de notre vie est comptée. _Avec lui, c'est comme si le temps devenait éternité. _Elle voulait écrire la suite de sa vie avec lui, personne d'autre n'avait son caractère, sa passion et cette âme charitable. Hermione sentit l'air autour d'eux se réchauffer, mais sans doute n'était-ce que leurs deux corps réunis qui lui donnaient cette impression. La jeune femme grimpa sur ses genoux, le poussant sur le divan pour qu'il soit complètement couché et sous son contrôle. Elle esquissa un petit rictus diabolique en le voyant ainsi abandonné. Et pourtant, il la regardait amoureusement, comme le premier jour, jamais elle n'avait semblé plus belle qu'en cet instant, avec cette étincelle dans le regard. Rémus, même lorsqu'il commençait à ressentir de l'excitation, ne pouvait se dissocier de cette image de perfection qu'il donnait à Hermione, il l'aimait comme un fou, elle lui faisait ressentir ce sentiment de cette façon. La sorcière, un peu plus pressée que lui, fit descendre ses mains, les faisant parcourir le torse encore mince de son amant. Elle se baissa, penchant la tête vers le cou de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Une langue, un battement s'affolant dans leurs corps respectifs. Hermione la fit passer jusqu'à l'oreille du loup-garou, suçotant son lobe d'une façon qui plaisait à Rémus. Un gémissement glissa de ses lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser les ardeurs de la jeune femme. Elle retira le pull du sorcier, commençant à embrasser son bas-ventre avec une lenteur extrême.

« Her... Hermione... tu me... fais sentir si... jeune...

Elle leva la tête, cessant de déposer ses lèvres un peu partout sur son corps.

-Tu n'as rien vu mon chéri, je vais te montrer comme je t'aime. »

La respiration de Rémus se faisait plus vive, plus rapide, alors que Hermione lécha l'un de ses téton, le mordillant au passage avant de ne redescendre plus bas, oh, si bas. Le pantalon de tweed la gênais, elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser là. Relevant la tête avec ce même sourire coquin, elle lâcha un: il me semble que tu as trop chaud pour porter ce genre de trucs, mon chéri. Cette phrase si banale eut une tournure si érotique que l'homme ne put qu'en gémir. Hermione était fière d'elle, fière de cette effet qu'elle lui faisait. Défaisant un bouton, elle put sentir le membre de Rémus dur contre ses doigts. Un simple toucher et il ferma les yeux, emporté dans un flot de désir incontrôlé. Elle termina de faire glisser ce morceau de tissus et grimpa de nouveau contre lui, frôlant sa verge lentement, très lentement. Leurs membres se touchaient, mais si peu. De petits gémissements provenaient de leurs deux bouches alors qu'Hermione entama une danse sensuelle contre lui. Montant et descendant, elle enchaînait les baisers papillons contres ses lèvres et les suçons sur son cou bruni par le soleil. Il tournait de la tête, le cœur affolé, les mains moites posées sur les hanches de son amour. Ce geste la força à se rapprocher d'avantage, la faisant sentir ce désir puissant qu'il avait pour elle. Son esprit chavira, elle n'en pouvait plus. Arrachant presque à deux mains son boxer, la jeune femme prit en main le membre de Rémus, léchant la pointe, pour le taquiner et surtout car elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas. _Il ouvrit les yeux une seconde, la contemplant de cet amour infini qu'il portait en lui. _Tous les deux suffoquaient emplis de cette envie trop grande de fusionner ensemble, de mêler cet amour à deux. Hermione plaça son sexe vis-à-vis la verge du sorcier et le pénétra d'un coup, gémissant son nom une fois. S'en suivit un vas-et-vient où les deux amants ne contrôlaient plus leurs corps. Les mains de Rémus se perdaient sur les grands seins de la jeune femme, jouant avec eux avant de ne glisser vers une hanche, une fesse, il la faisait sentir femme. Leur rythme augmenta, le plaisir décupla, elle ne savait que faire de plus que de continuer. Hermione criait son plaisir, son amour, son envie de vivre, tout cela se faisait ressentir au travers de sa jouissance. Elle fermait les yeux elle aussi, prise dans un tourbillon de bonheur, de désir et de passion. Quelques coups de bassin plus tard, Rémus se vida en elle dans un dernier cri, les doigts toujours posés sur le mamelon brunâtre de son amour. Elle tomba contre son torse, toujours en lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Cet orgasme ne disparut pas de suite, continuant son chemin dans la tête de la jeune sorcière, l'envoûtant jusqu'au moment où un flash se fit dans sa tête...

_Rémus est peut-être ton père... que fais-tu... il faut lui en parler sombre idiote. _

Cette terrible phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors que lui la contemplait, de ce regard si aimant et passionné. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ce malheur devait la rejoindre dans ce cocon qu'elle s'était crée, ce cocon qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer. Le sorcier l'aimait, lui donnait l'impression de servir à autre chose que de remplir des papiers ou d'ouvrir les cuisses quand la fin du mois arrivait. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, déplaçant une mèche mouillée de sueur derrière son oreille.

« Ma princesse, je t'aime tellement... Tu es toute ma vie vie maintenant. Tu me fais sentir si bien, je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi.

-C'est ce que tu as dit à ma mère aussi. »

Soudain, l'instant fut brisé, laissant place à de la confusion, de l'interrogation et surtout une lueur étrange en le regard de Rémus. Il donnait l'impression de tenir plus du loup que du sorcier à cet instant, comme toutes les fois où la colère le gagnait... L'homme s'éleva à l'aide de ses coudes, la fixant de ses deux prunelles qui brûlaient de comprendre.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Ma mère m'a raconté votre passé, que tu serais peut-être l'homme m'ayant enfanté. C'est terrible, terrible, tu m'entends ?! Comment crois-tu que je me suis sentie à cet instant ?!

-Mal, j'imagine...

-Plus que mal ! Dégoûtée, trahie et seule au monde. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça... elle éclata en sanglots en terminant cette phrase, bégayant la suite. Je... je comprends pas...

-Oui, mais il y a des chances que ce ne soit pas moi. Ça aussi elle a dû te le dire.

-De petites chances, minimes, même. Ça n'avait jamais marché avec mon père, pourquoi est-ce que cette seule fois où elle n'était pas protégée, soudainement, cela fonctionnerait ?! Je n'en crois pas un mot...

-Ma princesse... Je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre ta mère et toi, jamais... Ne me dis pas que tu lui ressemble, c'est complètement faux.

-C'est vrai, les gens me disent tous que je tiens plus de mon père...

-Si tu y tiens, nous irons faire des tests dès demain, je te le promets... Mais ne te tracasse pas avec ça, je n'étais pas le seul à coucher avec ta mère, loin de là ! Tu peux me croire...

-N'insinue surtout pas que ma mère était une traînée, je sais qu'elle se prostituait mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps !

-Assez longtemps pour que tous les maraudeurs soient passés la tester. »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre, Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard surpris, un peu courroucé et s'endormit dans ses bras, incertaine si c'était correct... Le doute prenait toute la place dans son esprit, anesthésiant les autres sentiments, les poussant dans un coin pour le moment. Elle ferma les yeux sans dormir pour autant, la nuit pesait sur son cœur, la forçant à réfléchir. Tout semblait si compliqué maintenant...

Au matin, elle se réveilla avant lui, de longues cernes sous ses yeux chocolats. Hermione ne voulut pas le troubler dans son paisible sommeil alors elle se glissa furtivement hors de la couette, prenant la direction de la salle de bain pour se doucher. N'ayant pas lavé son corps après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, la jeune femme se sentit sale et ne pouvait supporter ce sentiment. Mêlez ce sentiment à celui de ne plus comprendre votre vie et cela donnait l'état presque dépressif de la jeune femme. Chaque fois que ses nerfs craquaient, elle se surprenait à chanter sous le jet d'eau chaude, se déliant de tous doutes par les mots d'une autre personne. Le savon d'une main et l'autre occupée à mousser le shampoing dans ses cheveux, elle entama le refrain de l'une de ses chanson préférée:

_I'll never let this go,_

_But I can't find the words to tell you_

_I don't wanna be alone_

_But now I feel like I don't know you._

Deux mains dures se glissèrent contre son ventre, la faisant se tortiller de désir. Elle n'avait jamais su lui résister, pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique maintenant ? Elle avait décidé de bâtir une vie avec lui, pas de rebrousser chemin, et il fallait qu'une confession de fin d'existence vienne tout chambouler ce qu'elle avait entamé. Les lèvres de Rémus vinrent taquiner sa nuque puis son lobe d'oreille, comme elle avait fait hier mais d'une façon plus douce qui lui était propre. Avec lui c'étaient les deux extrêmes, il pouvait passer du sorcier calme au loup intérieur bestial. C'était ce mélange qui le caractérisait si bien. Elle esquissa un sourire, se retournant pour le regarder.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi... espérons que ces tests ne serons pas positifs. Je te veux dans mon lit jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

Il se mit à rire, la faisant tournoyer de la force d'une seule main. Peut-être étaient-ce leurs derniers moments ensemble, autant en profiter avant qu'un médecin ne vous proscrive l'éloignement définitif...

**Bonjour à toutes! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, je le dis du fond du cœur. Je venais simplement vous dire ici que cette fic ne risque pas de s'étaler, elle devrait faire environ dans les 5 chapitres. Pas que je n'ai pas d'idées, mais je suis pas très bonne pour les fics à long terme... Oui, bon, passons, haha. Merci encore, j'espère que ça vous a plu! :)**


	3. Noire surprise

Lorsqu'ils mirent le pied dans cet univers de blanc, d'antiseptiques et de documents à remplir, ils surent alors que le début des démarches avaient bel et bien commencés... Hermione agrippa sa main, se tenant contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir ainsi, surtout pas maintenant. Tant de choses devaient être éclaircies et seule la médecine saurait leur donner des réponses qu'ils passeraient leur vie à se retourner en tête, y cherchant un sens. Peu importe les résultats, elle se promit mentalement de ne jamais le laisser tomber, pas après tous ces obstacles, surtout pas durant cette paix alors qu'il avait combattu toute sa vie pour que les gens qu'il aime soient en sécurité... Rémus n'avait jamais supporté de voir un être cher dans le désespoir ou le malheur, c'est un peu ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans le malheur du survivant, dans sa quête à trouver qui il est. Depuis, leurs vies avaient été bouleversées, autant par cet amour secret et dénigré de la société, autant à cause de cette guerre ayant gâché l'existence de plusieurs de leurs proches. On leur refusait le droit de s'aimer; _il n'était qu'un loup-garou atteignant la fin de sa vie et dont le souffle n'avait plus celui d'un homme de vingt ans, elle n'était qu'une sorcière née de parents moldus beaucoup trop jeune pour ruiner son futur avec lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire des règles ? L'amour détruisait tous les préjugés, se traduisait dans toutes les langues et chaque personne dans le monde aurait pu comprendre que leurs sentiments étaient réels, simplement en les voyant s'enlacer avec tendresse. C'est ce que Hermione ne cessa de se dire au fond d'elle-même alors qu'ils réduisaient la distance entre la salle des tests et l'entrée. _Il ne pouvait être son père, c'était impossible, elle l'aurait pressenti, non ? _Ses lèvres tremblaient, son regard passait de la fenêtre au profil de Rémus pour revenir vers ses mains nouées en un amoncellement de doigts croisés, son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'elle crut même défaillir une ou deux fois avant de ne s'asseoir. Le sorcier s'occupa de remplir les papiers, sachant que le malaise de son amour la rendait inapte à n'importe quelle tâche. Il croisa son regard en reprenant place à ses côtés, lui souriant de cette façon qui ne pouvait que transmettre du courage, même aux plus nécessiteux. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à contempler Rémus, comme si cette part rationnelle en lui eut le don de la calmer. Hermione attrapa son poignet, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le put, tentant de lui faire comprendre toute la douleur qui la transperçait au moment même.

« Je voudrais apaiser tes maux... Je suis seulement un homme, pourtant, je peux que te dire que je t'aime et espérer que cela sera suffisant... »

Elle approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, baisant sa peau chastement. Il eut un éclat dans le regard qu'elle perçut comme du bonheur, mais encore aujourd'hui, elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer entièrement. Son amant était un être complexe à part, une perle, le seul homme qu'elle aimerait pour le restant de ses jours, malgré l'adversité qu'ils traversaient en ce moment. La jeune femme passa un bras autour de son cou, se collant à lui pour apaiser ses esprits. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle et c'était si merveilleux, savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour la réconforter.

« Tu m'as dit hier que je te faisais sentir jeune de nouveau... Toi tu as le don de me faire sentir femme, humaine. Tes pensées douces me calment, je me sens si sereine en ce moment alors que il y a quelques minutes, j'en aurais mordillé mes doigts tant j'étais nerveuse...

-Tu me fais vivre, Hermione. C'est toi qui m'a donné le courage de me battre... »

Il la serra un peu plus contre son cœur, voulant qu'elle le sente battre, battre comme lorsqu'il avait son âge et que Poudlard venait de se terminer. Battre à s'en décrocher de sa cage thoracique, il voulait qu'elle comprenne l'effet que son toucher produisait sur lui, l'effet de ses mots, de sa présence. Jamais il ne pourrait effacer son passé avec la mère d'Hermione, il ne pouvait pas, les règles du temps avaient forgé le monde ainsi... Mais s'il avait eu droit au retour dans le passé, il aurait quand même couru les yeux fermés dans cette direction, car sans sa mère, sans leur amour, peut-être que la jeune femme qu'il aimait n'aurait jamais existé. Il se sentait dégoûtant et répugnant de penser ainsi, de peut-être bénir une relation incestueuse, mais il n'y pouvait rien... L'amour rend aveugle et jamais il n'avait tant eu cette impression de lâcher prise, de vivre que pour ces instants de bonheur. Il ne préméditait plus rien, il attendait pour voir ce que la vie avait à lui offrir et jamais il ne s'était senti mieux. On les transféra une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans une autre salle, plus petite et où le blanc régnait en couleur maître. Rémus contint un haut le cœur en apercevant le nombre incalculable d'instruments médicaux tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres; c'était le prix à payer pour se rendre dans un hôpital sorcier. Hermione attrapa sa main, la serrant si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Le loup-garou soupira en voyant arriver un sorcier minuscule et dodu.

« Bonjour, j'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous êtes ici pour un test de paternité. Vous vous demandez si votre mère était une traînée. »

Ils eurent droit à un clin d'œil empli de sous-entendu qui ne fit que les mettre d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Le médecin en rit, sans doute d'une nature à faire des blagues. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rit et le petit homme s'adoucit, caressant la joue de la brunette en un geste un peu trop familier.

« Nous allons faire ce test et vous serez informés bien vite, dit-il en se retournant vers Rémus. Quel est votre lien avec cette demoiselle mon bon Monsieur ?

-Je suis son compagnon de vie.

-C'est bien de l'accompagner, vous avez fait le bon geste. Et maintenant, je suis à vous Mademoiselle. Tendez le bras. Très bien, très bien. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'une des veines prononcées qu'avait la jeune femme. Elle frémit au contact invisible qu'eut le sort, tordant un peu le cou pour regarder ailleurs. Un filament de sang flotta dans l'air, se rendant vers un gobelet qui n'attendait que le liquide rougeâtre pour léviter dans la main du médecin. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione étaient un peu exorbités et elle n'osa croiser le regard de Rémus. Elle avait si honte en ce moment, se doutant que le petit homme n'était pas dupe et qu'il flairait une histoire peu approuvable entre eux. Tout son corps tremblait sous le coup de la peur, jamais elle n'avait tant craint des résultats. Elle qui était d'habitude si assurée sur tout, à cet instant de sa vie Hermione ne croyait plus en rien, surtout pas en ses propres capacités. La jeune femme était impuissante face à cette situation des plus douloureuse. Elle inspira, fermant les yeux, revoyant en un film raccourci toute sa vie passée aux côtés de Rémus. Les sourires, les baisers, les larmes et les rires. Tout se brouilla dans son esprit et c'est le contact froid d'une main qui la fit revenir à elle.

« J'ai les résultats Mademoiselle, vous vous étiez endormie lors de l'extraction de votre sang et d'un carré peau. J'imagine que vous avez hâte de savoir qui est votre père. »

Ce mot la retourna tant, son estomac ne put le supporter. Rémus ayant prévu le coup, elle put évider toutes ses peurs dans une poubelle placée entre ses cuisses. Son menton tremblait et la masse de ses cheveux couvrait ses yeux, lui montrant un simple flou de boucles brunes emmêlées. Elle n'entendait presque plus le médecin, emportée dans ce flot de pensées terribles. Qu'arriverait-il après cette annonce ? Que ferait-elle ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Que ressentirait sa mère à l'annonce du vrai père ? Un sanglot muet la secoua un instant et les deux hommes ne prirent pas la peine de dire un mot, tous deux troublés d'une différente manière. Le loup-garou s'approcha, lui frictionnant le dos, lui promettant des tas de choses qu'elle ne put entendre, trop concentrée dans sa douleur intérieure. Enfin, quand elle leva la tête en s'essuyant les yeux, Rémus sentit toute la force qu'avait son amour, tout l'espoir qu'elle déployait à encore y croire. Il en fut si ému qu'il ne pu placer un mot, toujours aussi silencieux. Le médecin se racla la gorge, incertain de la manière de procéder en de telles occasions. Il tira un peu sur les papiers et contempla Hermione, se décidant de dire les résultats et de voir comment réparer les dégâts ensuite.

« Alors... Voici les résultats. Votre sang note que votre mère eut plusieurs relations à cet instant de sa vie et je peux comprendre votre empressement à tenter de trouver le père. Je serais tout aussi perplexe que vous dans une telle situation, vous savez.

-Pouvez-vous en finir et me dire qui est le père...

-Bien, je ne sais pas si vous le connaîtrez, cela m'étonnerait dans la mesure où vous semblez jeune et que cela s'est passé il y a longtemps et si ce n'est...

-Qui est-ce ?! Bon sang, vous la torturez. Toute sa vie elle croyait connaître son vrai père et maintenant qu'elle doute, elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il en est, vous ne croyez pas ? s'écria Rémus, chamboulé lui aussi.

-Bien bien, répliqua le médecin, vexé. Votre père est Sirius Black, j'ai reconnu son ADN tout de suite car je suis celui qui lui a fait passer des tests avant son entrée à Azkaban. »

Hermione était muette, stupéfaite, prise entre des émotions trop fortes pour être décrites. Des émotions entremêlées qui la rendaient confuse. Bonheur, horreur et désespoir, comment allait-elle vivre cette annonce ? Comment pouvait-on accepter que notre père que nous n'avions jamais connu comme tel soit mort ? Rémus la serra contre lui, laissant exploser les sanglots qui le tenaillaient depuis des heures déjà.

* * *

**Certaines d'entre vous avaient-elles deviné ? :) J'avais fait une allusion aux Maraudeurs dans le deuxième chapitre, je ne sais pas si vous êtes surprises ou non, bref, donnez-moi votre avis. Et un énorme merci pour les reviews, elles me viennent droit au coeur, sauf pour les menaces de me tuer, haha. Merci de me lire. :)**


	4. Routine

Elle était étendue sur le divan, entre deux états de survie distinctifs. L'un se résumait à ne rien dire, sangloter durant des heures en ruminant tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un souvenir. Le deuxième était plus noir, plus difficile à supporter pour Rémus; elle haïssait le reste du monde, ne souriait plus, figée dans cet état de froideur externe alors que dans son âme les émotions bouillaient. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, prenant de temps en temps un verre d'eau quand la migraine pointait dans son crâne. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher, même l'homme de sa vie avait pris retraite dans l'ancienne demeure de l'Ordre du Phénix, ne voulant pas la troubler dans sa douleur. Un matin, alors que une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les résultats, Hermione décida de se lever, quittant le divan pour la première fois depuis 6h. Elle inspira, sentant l'intérieur de ses poumons brûler, comme si un tison ardent s'était perdu entre deux organes. La souffrance était tel un flot continu, ne cessant que lorsque son esprit dérivait vers le sommeil. Et ces derniers jours, les songes tenaient du gris, du noir et du blanc, sans couleur, sans clarté, sans joie. Seules des formes embuées vivaient, du moins, en donnaient l'impression. Il y avait Sirius aussi, qui chaque fois était le seul à s'égayer; au réveil les larmes ravageaient de nouveau sa peau quand elle réalisait alors que rien de cela n'était vrai. La seule personne digne de lui faire comprendre n'était plus là. Un nouveau sanglot la fit trembler de toute part alors qu'elle s'accrocha à la table de la cuisine. Hermione attrapa une pomme qu'elle croqua deux fois avant de ne la jeter, elle se sentait pleine avec si peu tant les pensées noires l'étouffaient. Sa gorge en entier était bloquée par ces pleurs infinis. La jeune femme s'assit face à la fenêtre, perdue dans une pensée illusoire.

Elle revit le visage de Sirius et l'imagina alors se dirigeant vers sa mère, la payant après leurs ébats avec ce petit sourire sarcastique que tant de femmes aimaient. Elle y croyait tant que la scène parut véridique, même si au fond tout ne tenait que de son imagination folle. La sorcière le voyait tendre la main vers une joue, glissant longuement vers un dos puis un rein. Les yeux exorbités, elle continua l'expérience de cette vision terrifiante. Il se collait contre sa mère, embrassant son cou pour qu'elle lève la tête. Chaque geste était automatique, chaque soupir n'avait pas sa place sous cet éclairage trop cru. Elle voyait la chambre de motel, décorée de tapis bleu et de tableaux d'artistes inconnus et ratés. Ils étaient deux corps emboîtés, deux âmes cherchant du réconfort l'un dans l'autre, du réconfort sans sentiments, ça ne pouvait pas blesser, tous deux avaient trop souffert dans le passé. Hermione cligna des yeux et la vision disparut, à la place, une maisonnette vide et aux ombres trop présentes lui fit office de décor. Depuis qu'on lui avait appris l'existence de Sirius dans ses gènes, elle avait tout le temps remis en question son existence… Alors, durant toutes ces années elle n'avait jamais vraiment été à 100% sang-de-bourbe. Ce mot la fit frémir. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau, tentant de faire comprendre à Rémus qu'elle avait besoin de lui maintenant. Elle s'était sans doute crue capable de passer par-dessus cette douleur seule, mais il n'en était rien. Hermione reprit place sur le divan, morte de peur quant à la suite des choses.

Rémus ne vint pas cette nuit.

Au matin, un hibou patientait sur le bord de la fenêtre, mouillé par la pluie qui avait craché son saoul durant la soirée. Hermione étira ses jambes affaiblies par le manque de force et de vigueur, elle ne pouvait se cacher avoir fondu lors de cette semaine noire, sa robe de chambre flottait autour de ses formes autrefois harmonieuses. La brunette tira sur la lettre coincée dans le bec de l'oiseau et lui caressa le cou. Elle jeta l'enveloppe sur le plancher, déjà revenue à son état de léthargie profonde. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps durerait ce calvaire… La jeune femme ne se comprenait plus, il n'était pas de son genre de s'enfermer ainsi dans un cocon de malheur mais elle n'y pouvait rien; elle avait l'impression de vivre un double deuil. Deuil du père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et la souffrance nouvelle qu'elle ressentait face à la perte de Sirius. Certes, elle avait souffert il y a quelques années quand il était mort. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Harry, lui promettant un meilleur monde, une vie aussi belle ensuite, que tout irait bien, mais cette sensation de déchirure, de moitié arrachée et de vie noyée dans le noir, ça, _elle ne l'avait jamais vécu_.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle renvoya la chouette sans réponse à la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé, de toute manière, se dit-elle, qui pourrait bien m'écrire ?

Une autre semaine avait passé sans que Rémus ne donne signe de vie. Hermione était entrée alors dans une sorte d'état de folie inqualifiable… Elle avait refusé de pleurer, se lançant un sort de douleur chaque fois qu'une larme s'apprêtait à rouler sur sa joue. Chaque coup de baguette la faisait hurler, alors qu'elle se tortillait sur elle-même, envahie d'une brûlure des plus intense partout sur et dans son corps. Les Gryffonfors sont forts, se disait-elle en hurlant d'un rire démentiel. La jeune femme recommença même à accepter des clients à la maison, agrandissant une somme faramineuse au bout de quelques jours seulement. Des magnats atrocement riches venaient lui rendre visite, la sortant dans les plus grands restaurants, l'habillant des plus belles robes avant de ne la prendre avec violence et sans tendresse. Elle ne ressentait rien, si ce n'est qu'une pointe de douleur lorsqu'elle pensait à Rémus. Il n'était pas revenu, sans doute était-ce sa manière à lui de la quitter. Cette seule pensée la déchirait de l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi elle fit bien attention de ne plus penser, ni à lui ni à sa mère. Son monde était nuancé de certains beaux jours, mais elle ne se sentait plus femme, plus aimée. Elle n'était personne.

C'est vers le deuxième mois sans lui que des nausées la prirent, la ramenant dans un état un peu plus vivant que ces dernières semaines. La situation était ironique étant donné que la maladie était ce qui lui ouvrit les yeux… La plaie était de nouveau ouverte. Rémus avait laissé un dernier cadeau en elle, un dernier au revoir imprévu dont elle aurait désiré à l'époque, mais plus maintenant. Entre deux clients, Hermione prit le temps de s'ausculter elle-même et vit un renflement au niveau de son estomac. De larges cernes décoraient ses yeux et elle s'empressa de les dissimuler avec du maquillage. Cet être n'avait rien de la jolie jeune femme d'avant, cet être ne vivait que de parties de jambe en l'air qu'elle n'appréciait pas, et que faisait-elle de tout cet argent ? Rien. Il traînait dans les divers tiroirs de la maison. Elle n'avait envie de rien, alors à quoi bon ? Hermione prit place sur une chaise, habillée seulement de sous-vêtements noirs et rouge. En entendant la sonnette, elle enfila rapidement un porte-jarretelles aguichant et courut répondre.

La rage prit place lors du 3e mois sans le loup-garou. Elle n'avait guère vu le temps passer et c'est en s'apercevant dans la glace qu'elle comprit l'ampleur du problème. Le renflement avait grossi d'avantage et il était presque trop facile de la deviner enceinte. À cet instant, toute la colère dissimulée sous une nonchalance feinte éclata. Hermione saccagea les meubles, jetant des sorts partout où sa baguette pouvait pointer. Il ne restait presque rien lorsque son souffle se fit plus court et qu'elle tomba au sol, anéantie et d'autant plus blessée. Que faisait-il si loin ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?

Un soir de service, ce fut l'héritier Malfoy qui se présenta à sa couche. Le jeune homme blond sembla surpris, mais agréablement, que ce fut elle la « belle nymphe aux boucles de bronze ». Hermione elle n'eut un regard courroucé et tendu que quelques instants, le temps qu'il l'embrasse et l'entraîne sous les couvertures. De là, elle ne se souvint plus de rien. Seule la matinée refit surface dans son esprit, ce réveil aux bras du maigre et blanchâtre garçon qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Ce jour là, elle décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, elle ne pouvait plus se laisser berner par ses propres émotions. Elle serait forte, elle irait à la rencontre de la mort.

* * *

**Je sais que ce n'est pas le même style d'écriture dont vous avez eu droit depuis le début, je voulais simplement employer un ton un peu plus neutre pour décrire la nouvelle vie d'Hermione. Pas de dialogues, pas de bruques changements, simplement des constats. Bref, vous aimez toujours ? :) J'aime entendre de vous, j'aime vos commentaires, ils me poussent à continuer alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire ! :)**


	5. Vers le danger

Disclaimer : **J'avais pas encore pris le temps de le faire… Mmh'. Vous le savez bien, tout vient de cette J.K. Rowling de notre cœur. :)**

**Note de l'auteure : **Voilà, un énorme merci pour vos reviews, chacune d'entre elles me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire. Je m'excuse encore du temps que cela me prend, j'essaie de poster le plus possible d'ici la rentrée. :) Merci pour votre support et bonne lecture !

&

Les rayons de la lune jouaient contre sa peau lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Des bleus, des veines gonflées et le regard exorbité, voilà ce que son reflet dans le miroir lui présenta lorsqu'elle daigna se regarder. Le dernier client avait été difficile, il l'avait maltraité et avait décidé de la prendre autant de fois qu'il voudrait. Elle lui appartenait par le lien de l'argent, le reste l'importait peu. Alors quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir, la sorcière ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de peur. Elle avança lentement vers la fenêtre et jeta un bref regard, lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette blafarde de l'héritier Malfoy, la jeune femme se calma. Elle avait complètement oublié leur rendez-vous. Se passant une débarbouillette d'eau froide pour enlever le sang coagulé sur sa joue, Hermione inspira et se prépara mentalement à faire face à la situation. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, le blond n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire du mal et au fil des jours, il était même devenu un client régulier. Cette seule phrase lui comprima les poumons; et oui, son ennemi de toujours semblait s'attacher à ses services, ce qui n'était qu'une façon jolie de dire qu'il aimait la baiser. Hermione passa un foulard de soie autour de son cou, cachant ainsi les marques de dents qu'avait laissé l'autre homme et descendit l'escalier. Son souffle était irrégulier. Elle n'avait même pas pris connaissance de l'état de sa mère depuis des mois, en cet instant, la sorcière se sentit comme la pire des égoïste. Arrivée face à la porte, elle fit vaciller le loquet et se retrouva face à face avec le grand et riche Malfoy. Un sourire sarcastique illuminait son visage, sans doute ne lui avait-on jamais appris à montrer qu'il était heureux.

« Granger… J'aimerais que l'on parle, aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas venu pour _ça_.

-Bien, suis-moi, je t'amène à la cuisine. »

Il prit le temps de la jauger des pieds à la tête, comme à son habitude, et s'installa sur la chaise à laquelle Rémus avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, avant. Elle ressentit un violent serrement de cœur qu'elle ne put dissimuler. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, incrédule, et se reprit, dressant l'échine pour se donner un air plus imposant. Ses yeux cachaient mal l'envie terrible qui le noyait de l'intérieur, jamais Hermione n'avait vu tant de détermination en un regard et cela la fit reculer instinctivement, de peur qu'elle ne soit embarquée dans une histoire pire que celle-ci.

« Hermione, voilà comment je devrais t'appeler… Hermione. J'ai une proposition très juste à te faire, prends seulement temps de l'écouter. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et que cela ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, mais… Je me suis attaché à toi et…

-Je t'arrête, Malfoy. Je ne compte pas tromper Rémus avec quiconque, alors, oublie ton plan à la noix. Je n'y crois pas.

-Mais il est parti, Hermione ! Il t'a quitté, visiblement, un homme digne de ce nom ne laisse pas une jeune femme seule durant plus de trois mois, c'est inhumain.

-Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas si humains que ça.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Et j'ai bien vu que… tu es enceinte et je me suis aussitôt senti responsable de cet enfant. Je veux en prendre soins, malgré tout ce que tu penses !

-Tu es un mage noir, Malfoy ! Quand comprendras-tu que nous ne vivons pas la même réalité ? Je n'ai même plus envie de penser à cet être qui grandit en moi, si Rémus ne revient pas, j'irai le faire tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne le veux pas si je suis pour être seule à l'élever, je n'en ai pas la force.

-Mais je te propose de t'aider, de te donner de l'argent et de la nourriture, d'être une figure paternelle pour ce bébé, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et puis… je ne suis plus avec… _lui._

-Depuis quand ? Depuis que tu as failli tuer notre directeur ? Sur ce plan, je ne te fais pas confiance et jamais je ne te l'offrirai. Tu ne mérites pas que je te donne ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de moi. Cet enfant est le mien et… Rémus reviendra.

-Je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'y crois pas. »

Tous deux se défièrent du regard un instant, et ce fut Malfoy qui gagna, la troublant tant qu'elle se força à baisser les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, chacune de ses offre était tentante, mais une autre part en elle refusait catégoriquement de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lien avec lui. Il avait déjà tué, avait vécu sous un toit où la magie noire régnait en reine maîtresse, non, jamais elle ne pourrait renier ce qu'elle était pour lui. Hermione leva la tête de nouveau, s'apercevant alors que le jeune homme s'était levé, faisant les cents pas sur les tuiles à carreaux du plancher. Les rayons de la pleine lune le couvraient, créant des ombrages fins sur son visage marqué par la souffrance. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette facette de lui. C'était nouveau que de le voir perdre ainsi contenance, de se dévoiler sans pudeur, avec authenticité. Malfoy avait souffert, n'avait jamais aimé quiconque et en plus de tout cela, ne s'était jamais aimé lui. La vie fut dure pour cet héritier dont la seule voie se prédestinait aux meurtres, à faire couler du sang de gens innocents et dont la bonté transparaissait aux travers de leurs pores. Il se rappellerait toujours le premier _Avada Kedavra, _lancé à même la poitrine d'un homme. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et un dernier souffle s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Depuis, Malfoy ne fut plus le même. Chaque mission du Lord le faisait oublier un peu plus celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Aujourd'hui, il renouait avec ces pensées, après 5 ans hors du camp du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Hermione ne croyait pas son changement, mais il avait réellement fait des efforts, s'exilant vers des contrées éloignées où on le purifia à l'aide d'eau bénite et de rituels du genre. Après tout ce temps passé à travailler sur lui, il était enfin revenu à Londres, avec dans l'idée de fonder une famille saine, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est les yeux embués d'une infime tristesse qu'il la contempla.

« Peux-tu me promettre une chose ? demanda Drago, presque suppliant.

-Laquelle… ?

-Je ferai tout ce que tu me demande, peu importe les dangers, seulement si tu me laisse prendre ton enfant dans mes bras ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

-Cela veut dire que je te promets de le garder… c'est une lourde décision, tu le sais j'espère ?

-Je ne te demande que cela. Et même si Rémus revient, me le promets-tu ? J'ai compris lors de mon exil que j'avais besoin d'élever une famille, ou de faire partie de ce processus. C'est en moi… Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, sans doute que le petit enfant en moi désire recommencer à zéro. »

-

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, dans les bras de Drago, la nuit était réellement tombée et la lune bien ronde dans le ciel aux couleurs d'encre. Elle aurait peut-être besoin de lui pour réussir ce plan, mais jamais il ne lui donnerait l'information nécessaire sobre… Hermione se mordilla la lèvre pensivement avant de ne dévaler les escaliers, à la recherche de sa bouteille d'alcool fétiche. Ses mains parcoururent le bois vieillot avant de ne tomber sur la grande urne de gin, dont les 40% frisaient l'indécence. De nouveau, elle grimpa en sens inverse, rejoignant dans son lit l'homme à la peau blafarde. Elle passa sa main contre son dos, le réveillant pleinement. Il esquissa un maigre sourire en se retournant pour la contempler. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la bouteille d'alcool et l'air folichon d'Hermione, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent tout comme l'envie de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Lorsqu'il réduisit la distance de quelques centimètres, la jeune femme posa son index contre sa joue, lui sommant de ne plus bouger.

« J'ai décidé qu'il était l'heure de nous amuser un peu, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Mais quelle bonne idée, Mademoiselle. »

Lentement et avec précision, elle fit couler le liquide aux teintes de cristal dans un verre. À sa pleine capacité, elle lui tendit avec ce même sourire mystérieux, attendant qu'il le boive cul-sec pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ce rituel s'en suivit et jamais l'héritier ne disait mot, buvant simplement l'eau-de-vie, comme si ce fut un simple jus de citrouille. Hermione comprit alors qu'il résistait bien à l'alcool et que son but serait sans doute long à atteindre… Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir pour autant. Lorsqu'ils furent vers la moitié de la bouteille, le regard de Drago devint un peu plus vitreux et elle devina que son esprit s'embrumait légèrement et avec raison. Alors, à ce moment précis, elle déposa la bouteille au sol, joignant ses lèvres au blond. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes et il l'attrapa, la serrant contre lui d'une façon presque violente, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune femme craint un instant que les actions ne s'emportent et que le plan ne tombe à l'eau… Une goutte de sueur perlait contre son front, rarement elle avait eu aussi peur d'échouer. Le repoussant alors brutalement, il retomba sur le dos en esquissant un sourire bestial.

« Ah, tu veux la jouer dur, c'est ça ? Fallait le dire ! »

Il s'apprêtait à la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras lorsqu'elle posa un geste qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Posant sa main sur son torse, elle lui intima de se taire, les yeux flamboyant d'une passion presque suffoquante. Même peu conscient, Drago compris qu'elle ne jouait plus. Avec tous les efforts possibles, il se recula, acquiesçant de la tête douloureusement.

« Tu as dit plus tôt que tu ferais n'importe quoi malgré les danger…

-Oui oui…

-Je veux que tu me dises où trouver Fenrir Greyback. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà, vos reviews me font un énorme plaisir, merci de les laisser. C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire, merci. :) Vous attendiez-vous à ce retournement de situation ? Ditez-moi tout. :)**


	6. Renouer avec le passé pour mieux mourir

Un instant, l'héritier la contempla sans comprendre, emporté dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et ses sentiments troubles. Il attrapa ses mains, baisant chacun de ses doigts lentement sans cesser de la regarder. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce loup-garou, mais une promesse en entraînant une autre, peut-être que ce service lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait... Drago lâcha brusquement la jeune femme, se levant avec difficulté pour regarder la pleine lune ronde qui trônait dans le ciel. On aurait dit un tableau destiné à endormir les enfants; des milliers de constellations pigmentaient la noirceur et le tout avait une finition magique. Le blond se retourna après avoir inspiré, la fixant de ses prunelles de glace.

« D'abord... dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, fit-il gravement. J'espère que tu n'as pas dans l'idée d'aller courir le monstre, ce ne serait pas le meilleur des plans.

-Je veux simplement savoir où il se trouve, c'est bien simple, répliqua-t-elle avec force.

-Bien. Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix... »

Le jeune homme prit place sur le lit de nouveau, attrapant les poignets d'Hermione pour les serrer tendrement. Elle se sentit gênée par ce contact, étant donné qu'il les liait d'une quelconque manière. La sorcière se sentit mal un instant de manipuler Drago, mais pour arriver à ses fins, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen... Baissant la tête, elle attendit qu'il poursuive, complètement à bout de nerf et prête à craquer. Chaque minute éloignait ses chances et une autre pleine lune ne se pointerait pas avant le moins prochain. La brunette se fit forte et elle pressa l'hériter Malfoy du regard.

« Fenrir, habituellement, se trouve dans le grand champs de blé proche de la maison des Weasley. Il fait des rondes car le Lord lui a demandé de surveiller les allées et venues des Aurore. Seulement, ça fait des années de cela je ne sais pas si...

-Merci Drago. Reste ici, endors-toi, je reviens. »

Le blond tendit pitoyablement la main vers elle, voulant la retenir, mais il sut que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Hermione avait changé depuis l'adolescence, ses traits s'étaient durcis et elle ne parlait plus de ses sentiments avec autant de bonheur. La joie se faisait rare dans son cœur et le seul être lui ayant permis de s'aimer n'était plus là pour elle, il était parti un soir de malheur pour ne plus revenir. Le jeune homme se sentit ému face à la situation, ne comprenant pas l'ardeur qu'elle avait à vouloir le retrouver. Rémus était pauvre, plus proche de la mort que de la vie et en plus, avait une maladie incurable le forçant à se transformer à chaque soir de pleine lune. Sous forme de bête, il était le prédateur le plus dangereux, devenant ainsi presque invincible et inconscient de sa force. Drago attrapa la couverture et la plaça autour de sa taille, marchant vers la fenêtre pour voir la jeune sorcière s'enfuir vers un destin dangereux, un destin bien à elle. Il la contempla courant à toute vitesse vers un port-au-loin, ses boucles brunes virevoltant dans son dos à chacune de ses foulée. Elle était d'une splendeur inhumaine ainsi plongée sous les rayons lunaires, sa peau avait une allure presque irréelle. Il soupira, retournant s'allonger, cherchant le sommeil alors que son esprit se tourmentait à ne pas la voir blessée. Il avait si peur, Fenrir la tuerait aussi facilement qu'un oiseau. Drago ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir, plus entendre, plus ressentir.

-

Sa main toucha la petite botte qui la fit tournoyer vers les cieux. Des couleurs l'assaillirent de toute part et elle sentit son corps se tordre en tous sens alors qu'on la transportait chez les Weasley. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais ce n'était plus le temps, il n'y avait pas moyen de s'en sortir sans se battre. Hermione atterrit violemment les bras contre le sol, sentant une douleur lancinante la gagner. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, cherchant sa baguette pour réparer les os sans doute brisés. La sorcière n'aurait pas dû venir seule, il n'était jamais prudent de s'aventurer un soir de pleine lune en-dehors de chez soi. Elle vit au loin une large ombra galopante qui s'envolait, presque, vers une autre destination. Les griffes arrachaient de la terre au passage, faisant voler les restes du champs un peu partout. Une odeur constante de brûlé envahit la place, alors que le loup-garou qu'elle devina être Fenrir Greyback courrait, faisant crisser ses pattes sur le sol. Une sueur glacée coulait le long du dos de la jeune femme, elle prit peur, ne sachant plus si le plan était si bon que ça... Recroquevillée contre elle-même, elle tenta d'attraper la baguette alors que son poignet la faisait terriblement souffrir. La douleur devint si violente, Hermione en perdit la tête. Prête à défaillir à n'importe quel moment, elle ne sentit pas une présence se rapprochant d'avantage. Une ombre énorme réduisait les mètres les séparant. Chaque pas rapprochait cette silhouette de la jeune femme alors qu'un espèce de rictus sur les lèvres carnassières se dessinait. Un sort provenant de la baguette atteignit la jeune femme, la bête n'entendit pas, prise dans son corps animal sans l'intelligence d'humain qu'on lui avait accordé. Hermione sentit tous ses muscles se détendre, maintenant prête à se relever et partir vers le danger, ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle discerna le loup. Tous ses sens lui sommèrent de se lever, donner l'illusion de grandeur. Et pourtant...

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es Fenrir Greyback ?! hurla-t-elle, la baguette pointée vers la masse difforme qui se fondait dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

La masse approcha et sous les rayons, elle vit une énorme bête au poil argenté. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses pensées ne se suivaient plus. Le bout de bois tremblait dans le noir, soutenu par cette jeune femme dont l'angoisse grimpait en flèche. Ses genoux flanchèrent et elle tomba, nuque dévoilée devant le monstre qui continuait d'avancer. Elle entendit des grognements de satisfaction, une langue passer contre des babines étrangement retroussées. La sorcière ne pouvait plus bouger, sanglotant comme un enfant, prête à se laisser mourir. Elle n'avait su contenir ses émotions et son courage diminuait de second en seconde. La lune illuminait sa peau de façon à la rendre de teinte métallique, une beauté digne des peintures grecques. L'animal attendit un instant et bondit, plaçant ses griffes à l'avant pour lui trancher la gorge. C'est alors qu'une seconde ombre se dévoila, une masse élancée et grande qui pointa en hurlant un sortilège impardonnable. Une teinte verte flamboya dans l'air et atteignit le thorax du loup, qui recula de plusieurs mètres, une bave noirâtre dégoulinant de sa gueule au sol. L'homme accourut vers la brunette, la prenant dans ses bras en titubant. Il vit qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure, mais que, tremblant encore, son esprit n'était pas entièrement là. L'hériter Malfoy se laissa aller à pleurer, la cueillant contre son torse, ne voulant plus la laisser partir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tué le loup-garou, une vieille légende dans sa famille laissait sous-entendre d'autres moyens obscurs de tuer ces monstres, des moyens que les sorciers normaux ne connaissait pas. L'un d'entre eux était de tuer l'âme de loup et l'âme humaine, lançant ce sort impardonnable aux deux formes. Le loup était mort en ce moment, sa carcasse gisant face à eux, mais au matin, l'humain renaîtrait et là serait le véritable défi. Drago se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione, grisé par ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'il avait à ses côtés. Jamais il n'aurait sa chance, jamais il ne serait dans son cœur, mais au moins aurait-il sauvé sa vie, cet enfant. En pensant ainsi aux dernières semaines, la nuit glissa de plus en plus, laissant place au soleil qui grimpait lentement dans le ciel. La lune n'était plus et lentement, le corps se modifia, la peau changea et deux paupières alourdies de fatigue prirent place plutôt que les yeux à la prunelle rougeâtre. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, inconsciente pour plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son état, elle comprit l'étendue de la bataille d'hier. Elle remarqua la présence de Drago, sa vie sauve et des larmes de joie vinrent perler contre ses yeux. Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle entendit un cri et des sanglots. La jeune sorcière en profita pour se retourner et c'est alors qu'elle vit son agresseur de la nuit, et là, une souffrance si terrible la prit, elle crut que jamais elle n'y survivrait. Se levant, elle alla vers le corps, renouant avec ses vieux souvenirs.

« Ré... Rémus... fit-elle en caressant son visage tendrement. Je... Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai mal, je ne peux bouger mes jambes, c'est comme s'il y avait un maléfice... »

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant les larmes noyer sa peau.

« Étais-tu le loup-garou qui a voulu me tuer... ?

-Je... je ne peux me contrôler, je ne sais pas... Mon amour, tu m'as tant manqué...

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? murmura-t-elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la douleur de ce sombre souvenir.

-Nas-tu pas reçu ma lettre ? Je t'avais écris pour te dire.. que je reviendrais dès que tu m'écrirais, dès que tu souhaiterais de moi... Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse... J'ai attendu et... repris mes actions dangereuses, pour tuer Fenrir. »

Un sentiment étrange la prit et la jeune femme ne sut si elle devait tout lui avouer, ou simplement attendre que tout s'arrange, que le temps leur permette de reprendre la vie d'avant. Elle perçut les pas dans l'herbe de l'héritier et le visage de Rémus se tendit lorsqu'il vit le blond avancer.

« Bonjour Monsieur Lupin... murmura Drago, mal à l'aise. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Rémus, je peux tout t'expliquer...

-Il t'a sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste m'importe peu. Je suis vieux et fatigué, rien de plus... »

-

Les mois avaient passé et même l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste n'avait pu sauver les jambes de Rémus. Le sort avait atteint sa vie de loup et le prix à en payer revenait à l'âme restante. Ne pouvant plus marcher, le sorcier fut pris avec l'une de ces machine de moldu sur roue et au fil du temps, il s'y habitua. Tout comme les visites fréquentes de Malfoy devinrent une routine pour lui. Il apprit à aimer ce jeune homme fier et courageux, parrain de leur petite fille; Maëla. La vie était simple et belle, leur maison décorée comme ils l'entendaient et le bébé se portait à merveille. Hermione avait accepté un travail pour l'une des grande entreprise de Drago et put enfin cesser ce travail dangereux qui l'épuisait. Elle apprit aussi que sa mère n'avait plus grand temps avant de mourir, les jours s'écoulaient et la jeune femme n'eut le courage de lui rendre visite. Elle envoya Rémus qui, au soir, lorsqu'il regagna la maison, se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. « Ta mère est morte avec le sourire... » Il fut difficile de remonter la pente, mais ils le firent. Car rien ne pouvait les séparer. La mort, la vie et l'amour n'étaient-ils pas des sentiments entremêlés ? Jamais rien ni personne n'aurait la force pour défaire ce qu'ils avaient bâtis, car mutuellement ils se sauvaient. L'un était l'ange de l'autre, ils se l'étaient promis. Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas d'éternité entre eux, un jour il faudrait bien laisser la mort faire son choix, mais à cet instant, ils revivraient par l'entremise de leur fille. Par le coeur déjà grand et aimant de la petite Maëla.

FIN

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je termine cette histoire sur une petite note quand même joyeuse, j'ai l'impression. Donnez-moi votre avis, j'ai bien aimé écrire cette histoire, j'étais inspirée. :) Si vous voulez que j'écrive d'autres OS ou histoires sur des couples Harry Potter, donnez-moi vos idées ici et je pourrais très bien le faire ! Merci encore, merci de m'avoir lu. :)**


End file.
